This invention relates to replacing or supplementing a patient's natural body organ tubing by installing tubular graft structures. More particularly, the invention relates to connector structures for making oblique-angle connections between such tubular graft structures and body organ tubing.
A patient's weakened or diseased body organ tubing can often be repaired by replacing or supplementing the patient's existing natural body organ tubing with an artificial graft structure. One suitable type of artificial graft structure uses a tubular nitinol mesh frame covered with a silicone coating, as described in Goldsteen et al. U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/745,618, filed Nov. 7, 1996. Such grafts are highly flexible, so they recover their shape after being stretched. Accordingly, a graft of this type may be stretched axially to reduce its radial dimension and then installed in a patient intraluminally (e.g., through an existing vein or artery). Once delivered to the proper location within the patient, the axially stretched graft may be released, whereupon it expands to regain its original shape.
In addition, flexible artificial grafts may be made distensible like natural body organ tubing to help reduce clot formation when used in vascular applications. Flexible artificial grafts may also be made biocompatible by adjusting their porosity and the composition of their coatings.
Various connector structures may be used to attach flexible artificial grafts to a patient's body organ tubing. For example, a graft may be surgically attached to body organ tubing with sutures. To install a graft intraluminally, a pronged ring may be expanded from within the end of the graft, thereby piercing the graft and attaching it to surrounding body organ tubing. Barbed flaps and wire hooks may also be used to attach grafts to body organ tubing. Connector structures of these types and other suitable connector structures are described in the above-mentioned Goldsteen et al. U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/745,618, filed Nov. 7, 1996 and in Bachinski et al. U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/839,199, filed Apr. 23, 1997. Wire-based connector structures suitable for attaching grafts to body organ tubing at oblique angles are described in Berg et al. U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/946,742, filed Oct. 9, 1997.
Although connector structures of these types have various useful features, it would be desirable if other connector structures were available, particularly connectors for making oblique-angle connections between tubular grafts and body organ tubing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved connector structures for attaching grafts to a patient's body organ tubing at oblique angles.